


Day 2

by alienrice



Series: Three 'holy'days [3]
Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, im sorry if it suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Wooseok met an "old" friend, and Yohan doesn't seem to like it as much.





	Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> ok theres was a whole other plot but all my w.i.ps are gone now but i really wanted to update this series by this week ;_; so i really hope that this would suffice? 
> 
> AND WE GOT A WHOLE MEAL OF YOCAT YESTERDAY ON RUN.WAV SOOO YEAHHH

_Fuck fuck fuck--_ Wooseok curses in his mind, this was really a bad idea, _we should've just stayed home._ Why did he even proposed to cook for their dinner today? They could've just ordered chicken feet again and he wouldn't be in this mess.

  
_Oh, yeah_ well, his ass was occupied and filled with a cock, literally, which already made him feel full last night, so he wasnt able to cook. It's his fault for being such a slut for Yohan's cock that he couldn't even stop Yohan from pounding him a few more times until he was barely able to walk after. Yohan ordered them some food in the end, even feeding him on their bed. And that made him feel _full_ of Yohan's love even more as yohan takes care of him well. He pampers wooseok so much like a baby, much for his liking, but well, technically he is a baby. Yohan's baby.  
  
So today he was determined to cook for yohan, atleast he wanted to use that grand kitchen yohan has other than for sex, he knows Yohan's not really the type to cook so yohan probably hadn't use it, for cooking at the least. He decided on a recipe he had found on the internet, which was pasta with cream sauce, but he realizes later that he hadn't buy the ingredients for it so he told yohan to drive him to the supermarket nearby, to which yohan complies easily, saying "anything for my baby".

And so that's how he found himself, at the supermarket, standing in front of the person he never wanted to meet or ever see again, especially with yohan behind him picking out the type of pasta he was going to cook. Especially not with yohan.  
  
"Wooseok? Hi, it's been a long time" The person greeted and smiles. _Fuck, that damned smile_, wooseok cursed again.  
  
"Uh yeah-- hi" he replied nonchalantly, hoping deep inside that the other person would just leave and mind his own business, but to his disappointment, he didn't  
  
"I didn't know you live near here, did you move?" the person asked, still smiling at him  
  
Just when wooseok wanted to reply, yohan called for him, "seokie, do you think this is -- oh i didnt know you were talking to someone, who?" Yohan smiles as he asked the person infront of them  
  
"Huh, seokie." The person smirks, looking at wooseok again after he scans yohan from head to toe. Yohan gave the person a confused look then and glances at wooseok trying to figure out the situation  
  
"I'm seungyoun. An old friend" seungyoun greeted, with the emphasis on 'old', "its very nice to meet you" he continues, offering a handshake. It took yohan a few seconds to accept it calmly. And wooseok curses in his heart again, _fuck. He knows._  
  
"Well we better get going, wooseok wants to cook for dinner" yohan says, not giving another look at seungyoun who was busy checking out wooseok with his fox like eyes that he probably thought yohan wouldn't notice. Wooseok felt goosebumps all over his body when Yohan's grip on his waist tightens, he knows yohan's mad and it's scary when he is really mad but he can't do anything about it since there are people around them. Wooseok smiled awkwardly, his hand tugging at the hem of Yohan's shirt wanting to follow him from behind when yohan was about to take his step forward  
  
"Oh i hope you know wooseok can't really cook..." seungyoun replies before yohan could even passed him while showing a sly smile and letting out a chuckle after. It made yohan automatically stopped in his tracks, and wooseok internally curses again,

_oh_ _fuck you Seungyoun_.  
  
"Oh, dont worry about it. I'll just eat him up later for dinner if it isn't edible" yohan says, almost inaudible to him but wooseok knows seungyoun definitely hears it because he saw the latter's face flushes bright red and his nose was flaring, probably mad at what he just heard. Ofcourse that made wooseok feel a little shy, a blushing pink on both of his cheeks but it was hot nonetheless, especially how yohan drop his voice lower than usual. He just nod politely to seungyoun without even looking at him in the eye, not wanting to anger yohan even more. His walking pace fastens, as Yohan walked a bit faster, but they were still holding hands, with the basket full of groceries in Yohan's other free hand  
  
Wooseok thinks even the cashier could sense the tension between them when they were at the counter. Yohan didn't utter a word to him until they got infront of the car, but the other didnt let go of his hand even when he was loading the the groceries bags at the car seat at the back. Yohan only lets go when wooseok was seated comfortably on the passenger seat, he even opened the door for him, not that it was surprising, he just thought yohan would have already bombarded him with questions by now. As yohan sat at the driver's seat, starting the engine, leaning back against the seat, to find a comfortable position, and zipping the jacket he wore halfway down, a sigh escapes his lips.  
  
Wooseok didnt move a bit when yohan grip his knee suddenly, and rubbing his palm way up to Wooseok's inner thigh through the thin fabric of sweatpants that he was wearing. It only just made him more self concious to what Yohan's touch made him feel when they are not talking with eachother.  
  
"How long ago was the last time you see him?" Yohan finally asks, he still hasn't started driving yet  
  
"Its already been a year since we last saw eachother, we met at a party once and that was one and a half year after we broke up" wooseok says honestly, he and yohan had been dating over fourteen months now but he didn't mention it to yohan because their relationship was pretty new at the time, and no good thing will come out from him talking about his ex anyway.  
  
Yohan hummed implying that he'd understand, while taking his hand off from Wooseok's thigh after giving it one last squeeze. Wooseok leaned towards Yohan's seat as the latter starts driving away from the supermarket's parking space.  
  
It wasn't a long drive but yohan had always drive carefully especially when the area was full of high school students. But the drive home was exceptionally quiet as Wooseok usually was the one that has alot of stories to tell,and he has his mind off somewhere, probably because since he just met someone he knew, now, all the memories he had with the person suddenly resurfaced. Not that it means wooseok misses him but he just suddenly felt nostalgic--  
  
"Yohanie, why are we stopping here?" He asks when he saw yohan stopped the car at the side of the road. Wooseok didnt quite get why yohan parked his car there when they are only a few kilometers from his home. There were trees surrounding the road and just a few houses can be seen.  
  
"You are thinking about him aren't you?" yohan asks, it sounded like he was mad and wooseok immediately turn his face to the other, he felt a lump in his throat that made him unable to utter a word.  
  
"Take this off"yohan points to his pants, "and get on here" he continues, patting his lap as he scoots his seat more to the back to give space. Wooseok hesitantly took off his pants, not completely understand of the situation but he couldnt protest knowing it was his first time hearing that kind of tone from yohan, it sounded hot if he was honest but he didn't want to make the other angrier than he already is so he just obeys the orders. He felt embarassed now that he has taken it off, knowing anyone could walk over and see them, him, specifically.  
  
"S-someone could see us..." he tries to reason but yohan was having none of it when he yank wooseok waist onto his lap.  
  
"That's the point. I want everyone to see who owns you" yohan says, to his ear as he nibble on the skin making wooseok let out a whimper. Wooseok feels the bulge growing under him. This is turning him on too, more than it should've.  
  
"Hnnnngg-ah!" Wooseok let out a moan when Yohan gripped his hardening cock giving it a few dry pumps making wooseok arches his back.  
  
"Baby's hard huh? How bad, you should feel embarassed but all you could think of is my cock right now right? Well atleast now you are not thinking about him--" Yohan leaned over to get something from the glove compartment, and when wooseok saw it was a packet of lube, he felt a sudden relief waves in him, _fuck, i need him in me--_  
  
"Just minutes before, that ex of yours was in your head, now all you could think about is my cock. What a change. I should be mad and i dont know if i should give what you want to you right now." Yohan says but he already had lube coating his fingers by that time, and he shifted Wooseok's leg wider, moving his fingers to Wooseok's entrance, earning a whimper from the latter when he inserted a finger inside.  
  
"P-please...I need it.. ah!" Yohan entered another finger, his movements were slow at first making wooseok leans his back to Yohan's chest for more. Yohan was fucking him with his fingers, scissoring him and he thinks he was going insane at how good it felt, especially when anyone could see him like this. It was scary, but it made him want for more, it made his body trembles for more.  
  
"Yohan-ah.. hmm please..i want you inside of me please--" he begs, tears dripping to his cheeks.  
  
"Oh really babydoll? Good. But i think... i should show you who owns you first, since all you could think about was that ex of yours--" Yohan's voice sends shivers to Wooseok's spine, as yohan fastens his movement, fingerfucking wooseok, with his other hand that had sweep under Wooseok's shirt playing with his nipple, pushing wooseok to the edge. He wanted release, but that probably would make yohan angrier.  
  
"Im sorry im sorry im sorry--- pleasepleaseplease im gonna fucking come!" Wooseok mewls gripping on the steering wheel for his dear life.  
  
"You're gonna come just like this? I didnt even touch your cock, baby. Hmm-- i guess i should stop then" Yohan says as he stops thrusting his fingers and taking them out making wooseok let out a cry.  
  
"Ha- no, please im sorry i didn't mean to make you mad.. Yohan-ah-- fuck!" Wooseok screamed when he suddenly felt something bigger entered him. It all happened too fast that he didn't realize that Yohan had taken out his length, giving no time for wooseok to adjust to it. Yohan grabs Wooseok's waist, lifting him up to the tip and push him down until it reached the base again. Wooseok could hear Yohan groaned when wooseok accidentally tightened his walls around Yohan's cock, but that didn't stop yohan from continuing to fuck him. The car was filled up with the sound of skin slapping, and Wooseok's moans.  
  
"Do you remember who owns you now? This--" Yohan continues to thrust as wooseok leans forward to the steering wheel, yohan traces his fingers down to Wooseok's plump white cheek and gave it a slap, not as hard, just enough for that white skin to be marked red, "this, this is mine. You're mine."  
  
"Im yours, im sorry..i love you--" wooseok says, he was reaching his orgasm, that he couldnt help but clenches around Yohan's cock. Yohan was thrusting into him harder and faster then, making him scream for release and he finally did after a few last thrust. He releases white strings of fluid onto the car's dashboard, and he was panting so hard that he could even feel his legs trembles when yohan shifted, still inside of him.  
  
"I love you so much..." yohan replies, as he comes inside wooseok. Wooseok felt yohan hugging him tightly then, caressing his sides while mumbling i love yous to his skin but he hadn't realize that he fell asleep right after.

* * *

  
  
The next thing he knew, he was in bed, wrapped comfortably by a blanket. He reached to his sides to look for yohan but the latter seem to be missing. He got up from bed and realizes that he had been washed up and clothed. Wooseok couldnt help from smiling remembering how cute it was that yohan got jealous, and that resulted him on getting a good fuck.

_God, he was so hot mad like that too... _  
  
Wooseok got out of the bedroom to look for Yohan but the apartment was dark and he guesses that yohan was probably in his study room, doing work again. He turns the doorknob to the room and sees that yohan really was working, he was busy reading some file on his hand that he didnt realize wooseok had came in  
  
"I thought we said no works.." he commented, striding over to Yohan's side, yohan flinched a little, surprised, but calmed down when he sees it was wooseok. Yohan puts down the file that was on his hand, turning his head to look at wooseok and Wooseok took the chance to sit on the other's lap. He sat sidely facing yohan, and the latter circles his arm on Wooseok's waist, to not let him fall down  
  
"You look stressed, why are you doing paperworks at this time? I was so sad that i woke up seeing you weren't there hugging me" Wooseok pouts as he touches the lines forming on the other's forehead with his fingers. Yohan then suddenly tightens the hold on his waist, he nuzzles his nose on Wooseok's chest, breathing him like he would have disappear if he didnt hold him like this  
  
"Im sorry i got mad just now. It wasn't my place to be...jealous. im scared that you will leave me wooseokie.. i love you so much--" yohan says, and wooseok couldn't help but shed a tear at the sudden confession. He embraces yohan tighter, circling his hand on Yohan's neck, and leaving kisses on his temple.  
  
"You have all the right to be jealous.. and it's kinda cute and plus it was hot. God, Yohan, you are hot and I love you so much, that-- that, if i ever leave you, that will probably be my last day on earth." Wooseok replies, and he knows he really meant it when Yohan's giggles made him feels butterflies in his stomach, he couldnt wait to wake up in Yohan's arm in the morning again. They should have more off days like these, he thought.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was probably abit soft huh?
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated <3 
> 
> or u can leave ideas or recs to me here!
> 
> [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/alienrice_)
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/alienrice_?s=09)


End file.
